A Little Too Late
by IhateyouDon'tleaveme
Summary: Alex realises her feelings just as Mitch forgets about hers.


**So I know I've been away for a long time but I had a lot of stuff going on and a lot of stuff that needed to be sorted out and what not. Sometimes you just have to take a little time for yourself and get your head straight and that's what I have been doing so yea anyway I'm back now :) I wrote this on a plane back from New York on my phone so if there are any major mistakes I apologise now. As always review if you like it. Thank you :D**

"Damn it Alex, tell me what's going on!" I scream at her. I was getting tired of her shit. She had been off with me for the past two weeks and i was done. "Why are you acting like this?"  
"It's nothing." She answers flatly. I didn't expect anything else.  
"It's nothing" I say mimicking her tone, "it's been nothing for the past two weeks and I'm sick of it! Why are you acting so off with me?! Have I done something, said something to offend you in any way. Tell me Alex!" I had never shouted at her like this, she was shocked and I could see it on her face.  
She looked down and played with her hands before finally looking back up at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and I immediately felt bad for letting my self get so mad.

"...you..you've just been spending a lot of time with that Selena girl Mitch. I know it's not my place but I think you're making a mistake" she finally lets out. There it was, the answer I most dreaded. Somewhere in the back of mind I thought this might have something to do with Selena but I blocked that out as soon as it came into my mind.

"You're right it's not your place." I mutter back.

"Look I know that you want a girlfriend and that you think you have to go with the first one that likes you but just because I didn't like you ba..."  
"Don't even go there." I interrupt abruptly. "This has nothing to do with her being the first girl who actually likes me back or me wanting a girlfriend. I like her and she makes me happy! Why don't you want that for me? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Yes I wanted you but I knew that that wasn't what was going to make you happy, so I never forced it. Yes maybe when I was drunk I would be a little more forward but I never tried ANYTHING! Even when you would stand there in front of me looking like the most beautiful girl in the fucking room and all I wanted was to grab you and kiss you I never did because I knew that wasn't going to make you happy. I stood by and let you talk to other boys, I let you talk about other boys to me and I put on a smile even though it was killing me inside! All because I wanted you to be happy! So why can't you do the same for me?!" I shout at her, getting progressively more angry as I went on.

"Because I love you Mitch!" She screams back.  
"... What?" This can't be happening.  
"I love you and I want you to be mine not some other girls" she shouts, more clearly this time.

"I can't do this" I say as I throw my hands in the air. I go to walk away but she grabs my arm and tugs me back on to the park bench.  
I but my face in my hands and take a deep breath in an attempt to clear my head. Three weeks ago I would die at the sound of those words. I would fall at her feet but now I've met Selena and she knows that she likes me and I know where I stand, it's easy. Everything is just so complicated when it comes to Alex.  
Finally I look up to meet her gaze.  
"Why now Alex?" I ask  
"I don't know" she replies, the same tired tone to her voice as mine.  
"I've loved you for three years, you have been well aware of that for two years. You could of had me whenever you wanted but now that I'm finally moving on, you want me?"  
"Yes" is all she responds.  
"How is that fair? On me or Selena"  
"Please stop saying her name" she says firmly, anger playing in her voice.  
I sigh and look at her. Really look at her, her face, her eyes. I've always been good at reading Alex, this wasn't love that she was feeling for me. It was fear.

"You don't love me" I simply state, she goes to open her mouth but I carry on before she can speak,  
"You don't love me Alex, you're just afraid of loosing me"  
"I love you Mitch, I know I do" she takes my face in between her hands, I'd be lying if I said my skin didn't burn at her touch. She drags her fingertips along my jawline and a down my throat until they eventually settle at the back of my neck. She starts to pull my face closer to hers.  
"Alex..." I breathe, my mind beginning to grow clouded.  
"Tell me, tell me that this doesn't mean anything. Tell me that you don't feel anything" she whispers, her hot breath hits my lips, sending chills down my spine. Her lips brush against mine, I find the last bit of resistance inside of me, grab her hands and pull away. She's lent forward, eyes still closed and she looks absolutely beautiful. But I can't do it.  
She opens her eyes and looks at me, both confused and hurt.

I gently place my finger under her chin and stare deep into her eyes.  
"One kiss and I'll spend the rest of my life craving the taste of you're lips, I'll spend eternity under your spell. You think you love me Alex but you don't, trust me please."  
"How can you be so sure?" She questions. "How can you know what I want?! I want you!" She says growing angrier.  
"No you don't, you just think you do. You're seeing me with another girl and you're afraid you will loose me and my attention but that will never happen Alex I promise" I answer calmly.

"Bullshit! Yes it may have taken another girl to make me realise how I feel about you but that doesn't make my feeling any less real or valid! I thought you'd be happy, I knew it was unfair but the love you had for me... I just...I thought you wanted me"  
She replies obviously still angry. I don't know what else I can say so I kiss her cheek and whisper "Of course I want you, don't be silly. You are everything to me Alex but I know that if we start this, us, you will realise you don't love me. As soon as you have me you'll know that you were just scared of loosing me and not in love." She goes to interrupt me but I continue, "so whatever this is, love or fear, I can't do it"

I get up off the bench and walk away, although I knew that wouldn't be the end of it.


End file.
